Lava
Lava ist eine häufige Gefahr in der Mario-Serie und hat dieselbe Wirkung wie Giftiges Wasser oder unendliche Abgründe. thumb|Kampf auf der Lava in einem Super Mario Bros.-Remake Funktion Lava wurde in die Mario-Spiele eingebracht, um Festungen noch bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen und um eine Abwechslung von unendlichen Abgründen zu erzeugen. Wie bei unendlichen Abgründen bieten Sterne keinen Schutz gegen Lava. Aber auch auf die Charaktere innerhalb des Mario-Universums hat sie einen Effekt auf die Bewohner. Ohne die Erfindung der Lava gäbe es viele Gegner wie Knochentrocken oder Knochen-Piranha nicht. Geschichte Super Mario Bros. Hier erschien die Lava zum ersten Mal in der Burg der ersten Welt. Am Ende der Burg befindet sich eine Brücke, auf der Fake Bowser einen angreift. Man muss auf die Axt am Ende der Brücke springen, damit jene die Brücke kappt und Fake Bowser samt Brücke in die Lava stürzen lässt, was ihm dann zum Verhängnis wird. Aufgrund der grafischen Einschränkungen des NES war Lava zunächst nur Wasser mit einer anderen Farbe. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Hier hatte Lava dieselbe Funktion wie schon in Super Mario Bros., kam aber häufiger vor. Super Mario Bros. 3 Nachdem die Lava im Vorgänger ausblieb, kann sie inzwischen auch von der Decke tropfen. Super Mario World Lava gibt es nun auch in einem hellereren Farbton und manchmal sogar in Grau. Doch immer noch, selbst auf dem SNES, sieht Lava immer noch aus wie gefärbtes Wasser. Erstmals gibt es die Möglichkeit, Lava zu überqueren: Mithilfe eines Schädelfloßes. Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars Erstmals kann man Lava von oben beobachten. Fällt man in Lava, verliert man nicht sofort einen Versuch, sondern 1 KP und Münzen. Lava gibt es hier wieder nicht nur in Burgen. Super Mario 64 Lava gibt es erstmals in 3D! Zahlreiche Feuergegner in der Lava gibt es, und wenn Mario in Lava fällt, springt er jaulend hoch und verliert drei von acht Lebenspunkten. Ihm wird nicht sofort ein Versuch abgezogen, weil dann das Level Lava Lagune viel zu schwer wäre. Nun erzeugt die Lava auch eine Verbrennungsanimation und erstmals kann man Gegner in die Lava stoßen, welche dann Schaden erleiden. Lava sieht erstmals nicht aus wie farbiges Wasser, und hin und wieder springen Funken aus ihr. Super Mario Sunshine Lava kann hier nur im Collinna Korona gefunden werden. Anders als in den anderen 3D-Spielen verliert Mario hier sofort einen Versuch, falls er in sie fällt. Dafür wurde der Schleim erfunden, den man mithilfe des Dreckweg 08/17 entfernen kann und der die gleiche Wirkung wie die Lava in den Vorgängern hat. New Super Mario Bros. Hier ist Lava in den Burgen und in Welt 8 zu finden. Zum ersten Mal in den 2D-Spielen hat Lava eine eigene Animation und kann auch steigen. Selbst der neu eingeführte Mega-Pilz kann den Spieler dann nicht mehr retten. Endlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit, Knochentrocken ohne Stern zu besiegen: Wenn man auf sie springt, rollen die Knochen in alle möglichen Richtungen. Fällt der Kopf in die Lava, steht der Knochentrocken nicht wieder auf. Super Mario 64 DS Es verhält sich mit der Lava wie in Super Mario 64. Jedoch kann Wario in seiner Titan-Verwandlung durch Lava waten, ohne Schaden zu erleiden. Die Lava verhält sich dann wie Treibsand. Super Mario Galaxy Lava taucht hier sehr häufig in den Bowser- und Bowser Jr.-Leveln auf. Ein weiterer Ort, wo viel Lava anzufinden ist, ist die bemerkenswerte Eisvulkan-Galaxie, auf der Lava zu Eis gefrieren kann. Da man das Schädelfloß und die Titan-Verwandlung nicht eingebaut wurden, gibt es eine neue Möglichkeit, die Lava zu überqueren: Die Eisblume! Mit ihrer Hilfe kann Eis-Mario Plattformen aus Eis erschaffen, über die man dann über die Lava spazieren kann. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Wie in allen 2D-Spielen, findet man Lava hauptsächlich in Festungen und in den meisten Leveln in Welt 8. Wieder einmal verlieren Mario, Luigi, blauer Toad und gelber Toad einen Versuch, wenn sie sie berühren. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Hier hat Lava dieselbe Funktion wie im Vorgänger, jedoch wurde die Eis-Blume entfernt, mit der das Überqueren der Lava möglich war. Die Eisvulkan-Galaxie wurde durch eine ähnliche Galaxie ersetzt: Die Heißkalt-Galaxie. Super Mario 3D Land Hier erscheint Lava nur in den Festungen und dem einzigen Level in Welt 8. Wie in Super Mario Sunshine und den 2D-Spielen, verlieren Mario oder Luigi einen Versuch, wenn sie in die Lava fallen. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Wie in jedem 2D-Spiel verlieren Mario bzw. Luigi einen Versuch, wenn sie Lava berühren. Bowser verwendet zum ersten Mal seine Fähigkeit, Lava auf Wunsch steigen zu lassen. New Super Mario Bros. U Lava verhält sich wie in jedem 2D-Spiel, die größten Massen findet man in Iggys Schloss. Obwohl der Burggraben vom Pilz-Palast sich in Lava verwandelt, ist Lava ausnahmsweise nicht am Kampf gegen Bowser beteiligt. Super Mario 3D World Lava hat dieselbe Wirkung wie in den 2D-Spielen. Erstmals gibt es Blaue Lava. Mario Kart-Serie Auch hier ist Lava eine große Gefahr. Fährt man in Lava hinein, so verliert man Münzen und es dauert eine Weile, bis Lakitu einen an Land gezogen hat. In Mario Kart 8 wurde die Gefahr gemildert: Es dauert nun nur halb so lang, bis Lakitu den Spieler gerettet hat. Yoshi-Serie Wie in den 2D-Spielen kostet ein Fall in die Lava unumstößlich einen Versuch. Paper Mario-Serie Hier ist Lava nicht sehr häufig, trotzdem sollte man sie vermeiden, denn sonst passiert dasselbe wie in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars: Fällt man in Lava, verliert man nicht sofort einen Versuch, sondern 1 KP und Münzen. Mario Party-Serie Hier ist Lava nur eine Gefahr in den Minispielen, doch auch dort sollte man sie keinesfalls berühren. Mario vs. Donkey Kong Hier gibt es Lava auf dem Fire Mountain und dem Fire Mountain Plus. Sie hat dieselbe Wirkung wie in den 2D-Spielen. Es gibt aber auch hilfreiche Lavageysire, welche Plattformen hochheben können. Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios Mit der Lava steht es hier wie im Vorgänger, jedoch ist Lava nur noch auf dem Lavadom zu finden. en:Lava Kategorie:Spielmechanik Kategorie:Keine Infobox